


30 Days of Smut - Day 17 : Double Penetration

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can double penetration be cracky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 17 : Double Penetration

It’s all about helping your friends, right? That’s how Tommy’s gonna think of it anyway. They’ve had an unconventional relationship from the beginning, but that’s never bothered him. This doesn’t bother him either; it’s just not something he’s ever really thought of before. But when Sauli uses those big blue eyes that way and asks them so nicely, neither he nor Adam can say no.

He thinks it might have worked better for him if they’d just done it right then, but Adam’s a planner. And a researcher. And also a romantic. Adam’s like the biggest damn romantic ever, but that’s what holds them all together, right? If it weren’t for Adam’s eternally optimistic view on what love is, he sure as fuck wouldn’t have ever thought a relationship like this would work.

So now they’re three, together, and he’s so fucking comfortable with that, it scares him sometimes. What he’s not comfortable with, though, are the hearts and flowers and candles and shit. But that’s what he sees when he gets home from the store. He thinks Adam probably only sent him to get that special bottle of wine to get him out of the way while he redecorated the whole place in what Tommy calls rose petal porn.

He finds Adam in the kitchen when he gets back, mixing scents with oils, and generally adding to the smells that are making him want to sneeze. There are the flowers, maybe a hint of incense coming from the bedroom, the candles burning all over the place and now the oil that Adam’s looking at with what he swears is love in his eyes.

He sets his package down on the counter and asks Adam where Sauli is, because he’s the reason for all this shit, right? Wouldn’t do not to have the guest of honor here, would it? Adam tells him that he made Sauli take a long hot bath to relax his muscles, and he thinks he should have been able to figure that out on his own. Sauli’s a little guy; he’s gonna have to relax a hell of a lot to do what he wants to do.

When he asks Adam what the plan is, because Adam always has a plan, Adam fills him in on all the details. That’s how he finds himself in the bedroom, dressed in nothing but the silky black robe that matches the one Adam’s wearing. Adam bought them all matching ones, and he appreciates the thought, but the fucking thing isn’t even long enough to cover his ass. But he has to admit he likes seeing Adam in his - Sauli too, when he walks into the room.

He can feel the heat of the bath on Sauli’s skin when they’re close enough. And the way that skin is just a little bit pink from the warmth makes his dick start paying attention to what’s going on. Shit, he might even whine a little as he holds out his hand for Sauli to join them on the bed.

He kinda loses it then. The whole plan of who should do what when flies right out of his brain, and he pulls Sauli tight up against him and kisses him like he means it while he pushes his hands inside the robe to feel some fucking skin. Some part of Adam’s mind must still be functioning though, because he feels Adam’s hand holding his own now, and it’s sharing the scented oil Adam mixed before. 

He thinks Adam might be going for overkill with the oil until he remembers what they’re gonna be doing. Then he hopes Adam kept the bottle close in case they need more later. He feels a little packet being pushed into his hand, and at least he’s still functioning enough to put his own condom on. He seriously doubts he’d be able to wrap his own dick later, though, because he’s really thinking about this now, and the mental pictures he’s seeing aren’t leaving room for much else.

His hands and his mouth have been wandering all over Sauli and Adam both. He loves the ways they feel the same, and he loves the differences just as much. But when his fingers start walking down Sauli’s ass, they run right into Adams. It’s not the first time something like that’s happened - not with a relationship like theirs. Usually one of them will back off and let the other one go at it, but that’s not what tonight’s about, is it?

No, this time he feels Adam line up their hands, and his hand gets to be the little spoon in the set, but so fucking what. Because Adam guides both their fingers right into Sauli, and this is brand new territory. He hears Sauli’s moan and feels him arching into whatever contact he can find, and, damn, he likes this feeling of togetherness. 

Adam sets the pace, and he’s okay with that, because he’s too far gone in just feeling, and it looks like Sauli’s even further along than he is. He swears that if they kept this up for very long, Sauli would get off on just having one of each of their fingers in him, working him loose enough for more.

But Adam lets him know it’s time for more, and they each add another finger. That’s four fucking fingers Sauli’s got inside, and that’s so damn hot that he almost loses it right then. There’s only one thumb less than a fist, and he’s never seen anyone take that before. He knows Sauli’s gonna be taking more, though. A hell of a lot more, because Adam’s big. 

He can feel that big dick of Adam’s brushing against him as they work at finding the best position to do this. Adam ends up sitting on the edge of the bed while Sauli sits on his lap. He stands facing them, and Adam leans over Sauli’s shoulder and kisses him while he lines up their dicks. 

This is it - the moment of truth - and he thinks he’s gonna forget how to breathe as he watches and feels both heads sliding into Sauli. This is tight! This is so fucking far beyond tight that he doesn’t even know what to call it. They let Sauli set the pace; he’s the one with two dicks up his ass. It’s only fair, right?

He feels like his dick is being put through a wringer, and he can’t even imagine what Sauli’s feeling. There shouldn’t be enough room, but little by little, there is. This is getting back to feeling good in all the right ways, and the sounds that are coming out of Sauli’s mouth tell him that he’s enjoying it too. He remembers to open his eyes then, because he shut them when his dick felt like it was being strangled by Sauli’s ass, and he loves what he sees. 

There’s Adam, head down on Sauli’s shoulder, mouthing the skin there, because even he can’t believe this is really happening. And looking down, he can’t help telling both of them how beautiful Sauli looks, stretching enough to take them both at once. 

That’s all it takes to get things really moving. Sauli lets himself sink all the way down, and feeling Adam’s dick in there, right next to his own is so fucking fantastic. He maybe runs his mouth more than usual, but, damn, this is like an urban legend that he’s heard about but never thought could be real...or some shit like that. He’s not even sure he’s making sense or even real words, but he doesn’t think Adam or Sauli mind.

He feels Sauli’s warm insides holding him and Adam’s dick moving with his, and past his, and, fuck, sometimes he swears it’s curled right around his. He has no idea how long they’ve been at this, but Sauli’s comfortable with taking it faster, and from the sounds he’s making, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to go too much longer.

Just then, he feels like his life is being squeezed out his dick, and shit, that’s hotter than it sounds. Some part of him is aware that Sauli just came, and he’s glad, because there’s no fucking way he can go any longer. He feels himself letting go, and slumps against Sauli’s back, kissing whatever skin he can find.

Adam thrusts a few more times, and it’s almost too much, feeling the friction against his spent dick, but then he feels Adam tense and push in deeper, and he knows they’re all done. 

They both pull out carefully, and he loves the way Sauli looks, all stretched out because of them. They collapse in a pile on the bed, and he can’t focus on much besides petting and kissing Sauli while he tells him how good he was, and how good _it_ was.

He almost laughs when he thinks he believed he was just doing this for Sauli. This is something he never thought he’d get into this much, but, damn, he’s gonna ask for a repeat. Except next time? He’s gonna be the one with two dicks in his ass.


End file.
